Alicia Jenkins
by cecil13
Summary: Anya's Daughter from a diferent reality comes to Wolfram and Hart. Will Angel and Spike survive?


Authors note:

This is another one of my ideas. I was bored, so I made a huge list of characters. There will eventually be a story for each. If homework ever stops.

DISCLAIMER: Joss owns main characters, I own Alicia.

ALICIA JENKINS

I am Alicia Jenkins, daughter of Anya. I am 16, and most people say i look exactly like my mother. I live in L.A., and always have, until I went through the portal.

It all started on my birthday. I had turned 16, and Mother was throwing a party. Only a few of my "friends" came, and they sat in the corner talking among themselves the whole entire time. I sat with my mother, and opened presents.

Most of them were something from bath and Body Works, or something like that. They smelled nice, but I still can't figure how I could possibly use 20 lotions in the scent of fresia. Mother got me a few CDs, and a huge book on capitalism. I couldn't wait to read it. I also got 20 dollars from my dad. Exactly what I had wanted.

After the party, Mother had to go to her second job. She was normaly a shop keeper for a local antique store. Her second job didn't pay anything, but it was fun for her. She was vengance demon for women that were wronged. She had been one for a long time now, and her powers were slowly fading. There were plans for me to inherit them when I turned 20, or if she ever died.

So I was left at home with nothing to do. I started reacding the book on capitalism, but it got boring. So I decided to go and get some cake. On my way to the kitchen, I heard a noise that sounded like a cracking whip. I rushed out silently to the living room, and instead of seeing Mother, or a person with a whip, I saw a blue shimmery mirror.

I am very curious (once when I was little, I got tackled by a goat because I wanted to know if his horns came out. They didn't.) So natuarlly, I just had to touch it. I shouldn't have, because it wasn't solid, and it had a lot of gravity. I was sucked into it, and knocked unconsious.

When I woke up, I found myself on a bed. That wasn't bad. The bed was in a cage. That was bad. There was a guard by the door of the cement room. That was really bad. I was held captive. That was as bad a war that never ended.

I glanced around. There was no escape. And the guard didn't look that nice. I doubt bribery would work. Even if I had to use the bathroom (I did.), I probably wouldn't be allowed out of the room. But, I would have to try something.

"Guard person," I said strictly. He didn't even turn his head, or move. Maybe he was one of the guards that guarded Buckinham Palace.

"Tall person who is not listening. Notice me. I have a full bladder. Can I be allowed out?" He still didn't answer.

"Okay, I'm getting really angry. Getting me really angry is often classified under the category of not good. Do really feel the need to risk that?" He stood as if he were a statue, unmoving.

I sighed angerily, and felt someting rise within me. It was new, and powerful. I liked it. I felt myself move through the bars. When I opened my eyes, I was in the hallway. It was very weird, but it felt somewhat natural. i shrugged my shoulders and headed down the hallway. It's walls were painted a beige color, and there was very dim lighting. Oddly enough, I could see clearly.

As I headed towards the corner, I felt the need to duck. I did, and looked around. There was a dart heading straigt over my head. There was also a man with perioxide colored hair, and stunning blue eyes. He was cute.

"Hello, peroixide haired man. Why were trying to shoot me? it's not very nice."

"You escaped."

"I was held captive. It was unfair. I know of no reason why I should be kidnapped. it's against the law," i declared," and I had to use the bathroom. Seeing there wasn't one in there, I magically appeared out here, and now I'm looking for the restroom. Do you know where it is?"

"Who are you?" he asked, his british accent snappy.

"Alicia jenkins. Tell me you're name now. I really wish you would."

Suddenly he blurted out, "Spike."

"okay, did you do that off you're own free will, or was it, like, a command or something? Cause today is weird. Suddenly I can go to a completey different place, without touching the ground or anything, and wishes come true. There is a lot of stuff that is so not right at all."

Little did I know how true my last sentence was.

AUTHORS BOTTOM NOTE:

please review. minor flames are okay. tell me any ideas. i know it's short. they'll get longer.

Toodles,

Authoress Rosemary anne


End file.
